deadspacefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:SupCom Josh
Welcome! Hi SupCom Josh -- we are excited to have Dead Space Fanon Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Thanks for joining us, and we'd like to give you some tips to help you get started on making your wiki great. Your first four steps: 1. Create your User Page - this is a great place to introduce yourself (and practice wiki-editing!) 2. Add a logo - learn how to create a logo image, then to add it to the wiki. Create an article on this wiki: width=30 3. Create your first 10 articles - use the box on the right to create ten pages, starting each one off with a few sentences. For example if you are starting a wiki on a TV show, you might create an article for each main character. 4. Edit your Main Page - click your logo, and make sure your front page has internal links (like this) to the ten articles you just created, and any other improvements you can think of. Once you've done these four things, you've created a great starting point -- your wiki looks friendly and ready for visitors. You can then invite some friends to help you create the next twenty pages, and expand the ones you've built. Keep going! The more pages you create and link to each other, the sooner that others who are searching for "Dead Space Fanon Wiki" will be able find your project in search engines, read your content and join you in editing. If you have more questions, we've provided a full set of , or you can email us through our . Don't forget to check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, organizing your pages, and more. Have fun! Best wishes, Catherine Munro You're staying right? Are you going to stay on MEU? Becuase your like the only friend I have on that site. Please stay, we can make characters and RP together, itll be fun! :-) --Davian Ambrosius Compton(Counsel) 01:14, 5 August 2009 (UTC) Dude! I just did. Ever since Halogod left you've been like my only friend online. Please don't leave. --Davian Ambrosius Compton(Counsel) 01:19, 5 August 2009 (UTC) I am, I was just finishing MGS3 Okay, well I am usually on all night so try to catch me at anytime between 4 pm and well... 4 am :P Also, my instant messaging screename is kluutak@aim.com so gimme yours an ill add you and we can talk and stuff. Here's a link to my Wiki site: http://fanon.wikia.com It's really active, let's see Delta and his league of fags cripple this impenetrable fortress. Join us! Nothing will ever stop us again! ALSO, I'll make you Sysop. :P Hello from the Dead Space Wiki Good day, I'm Haegemonia, a bureaucrat from the Dead Space Wiki; recently, we have had an influx of fan fiction at our wiki and I believe it would be useful to have a wiki dedicated to this sort of thing. Since such a wiki already exists, albeit is inactive, we would like to expand our operations to this wiki and help expand the Dead Space community. As such, I would like to assist you in getting this wiki back up and running, as it would be a great boon for the community's creativity; in essence, I am requesting bureaucrat status on this wiki so I can get things up to speed once more. I apologize if I come off as too forward, it is simply I wish to help expand and assist our community in whatever way possible, and this wiki looks to be an excellent way to do so. Many thanks in advance from the entire Dead Space Wiki and myself. --Haegemonia(talk) 11:36, October 9, 2010 (UTC) Dude... ;) ambrosedc@yahoo.com --DC Ambrose (talk) 09:23, July 27, 2013 (UTC)